


Care

by imimmortalagain



Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftercare, Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Naked Cuddling, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: "Yaz’s hand reached under the clothing on her breast and plucked at a nipple, pleasure and shame and guilt swirling around her stomach, “Pears. Pears, stop, please.” Yaz’s hand flew back and she moved off of the Doctor’s waist.“Okay. We’re done.” Yaz sat back and waited for the Doctor to take the lead. She stayed still on the bed for a few seconds longer, eyes clenched shut before readjusting her bra.“M’sorry,” She said, sitting up.“Don’t apologize,” Yaz said, “You did nothing wrong.” The Doctor didn’t say anything, just shook her head, “Doctor, babe, look at me.” The Doctor took a few seconds to comply but when she did her eyes were glassy and filled with regret. “Tell me you know that, okay? Let me know that you know that you did nothing wrong.”'
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718578
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Was talking with my dudes, specifically Joli and Dylan and decided that not only was there not enough safe word fics out there that we def needed one for thasmin bc seriously we need accurate and healthy representation of sexual relationships. anyway,,, this is soft tho

They’d started out the night in modern day London. They’d sat down across the bar, the Doctor in some waistcoat and Yaz wearing a red dress that she knew got the Doctor going. They were going to play strangers and Yaz was given the task of seducing the Doctor. She found that it hadn’t been very hard. 

Slowly over the course of an hour they went from strangers in a bar to strangers in a bed, Yaz having rolled her red dress up so that she could straddle the Doctor’s waist. The Doctor’s hands were pinned by her head and Yaz was whispering against her ear.

“Never had a one night stand before,” Her breath was hot against the Doctor and she shivered. Yaz cupped the Doctor’s breast through her bra, vest already decorating the floor and button-up rolled off onto her shoulders, and the Doctor moaned. Yaz smiled against her cheek before dragging her hand down the Doctor’s body and cupping her through her trousers, she sighed, “So wet. Your girlfriend know how much of a slut you are? Look at you, getting off to another girl’s fingers.” She groped a little rougher and the Doctor stopped moving. She was getting aroused at the thought of cheating on Yaz. Oh. 

Yaz moved to lick across her cheek before ghosting her lips across Doctor’s lips, before biting them. But it didn’t have its usual effect. The heat in the Doctor’s stomach had been replaced with a nagging sense of guilt, thick and strong, and it completely stripped the moment of it’s sexiness. 

Yaz’s hand reached under the clothing on her breast and plucked at a nipple, pleasure and shame and guilt swirling around her stomach, “Pears. Pears, stop, please.” Yaz’s hand flew back and she moved off of the Doctor’s waist. 

“Okay. We’re done.” Yaz sat back and waited for the Doctor to take the lead. She stayed still on the bed for a few seconds longer, eyes clenched shut before readjusting her bra.

“M’sorry,” She said, sitting up.

“Don’t apologize,” Yaz said, “You did nothing wrong.” The Doctor didn’t say anything, just shook her head, “Doctor, babe, look at me.” The Doctor took a few seconds to comply but when she did her eyes were glassy and filled with regret. “Tell me you know that, okay? Let me know that you know that you did  _ nothing _ wrong.” 

The Doctor sighed, “Okay.” She squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds longer, as if she was fighting against some internal demon before, “I didn’t do anything wrong. You’re right. I didn’t. Jus’, it feels like I did.” 

“Okay.” Yaz’s eyebrows pinched together as she nodded along, “D’you wanna talk about it.”

“Not righ’ now,” The Doctor shook her head and sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“What do you need?”

“Cup a water’d be nice.” Yaz nodded and left the main room. The Doctor couldn’t shake the fear and regret, logically she knew that she hadn’t cheated on Yaz but, she sighed. It didn’t change the fact that this was how she felt. She clenched her eyes shut and bit her lip. 

The bed dipped in front of her and the Doctor looked up to find a bland hotel foam cup in Yaz’s hand. She took it gratefully and and drank about half of it before setting it down on the bedside table.

Yaz offered the Doctor a reassuring smile, her hand moved in the Doctor’s direction before it fell back to her lap, “Do y’need space right now?”

“No, you’re fine,” She looked up to Yaz with wet eyes, “You’re always fine.” Yaz cautiously reached a hand to her shoulder and let it rest there. 

“Hey, you’re okay,” She said, lightly rubbing the Doctor through her button-up. “You’re okay.” Yaz shuffled closer until she was resting behind the Doctor. She wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s waist and pulled her close.

The Doctor sighed and relaxed, nestling herself into Yaz. 

The course fabric of the Doctor’s trousers rubbed against her legs and her dress didn’t feel much better. “This isn’t comfortable, is it?” Yaz asked after a second, pinching the fabric of button-up still on the Doctor's body.

“Mmmhm.” Yaz chuckled lightly before peeling herself away to pull of her dress. It was off pretty quickly before she turned back to find the Doctor had struggled to stay seated and remove her clothes, currently wrestling with her clothes.

“Would you like some help?”

“Please.” Her voice was soft and Yaz couldn’t help but smile at it. She came back to the Doctor’s side and rolled it off her body and then moved back to pull her sports bra off, the Doctor leaned up to help and then both articles of clothing were on the floor. Then she moved to her trousers and unbuttoned and unzipped them. The Doctor lifted her hips from the bed and Yaz moved them down her legs, taking her boxers with her.

And then the slotted back together like puzzle pieces. The Doctor relaxed and moved closer to Yaz’s warm body. She sighed and reached back to Yaz and held her hand, “I just, uh, well, when you talked about my girlfriend when we were, well, earlier, I got uncomfortable because I didn’t realize that in the scenario I’d be cheating on you and I know that I wasn’t actually cheating on you, it’s jus’, I don’t know, it felt too real and I hated it.”

“Oh.” Yaz smiled against the Doctor’s neck and pulled her closer to her chest, “I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.”

“It’s not your fault.” The Doctor shook her head.

“No, I should’ve been more in-depth when we were plannin’ this out,” Yaz sighed.

“And I should’ve asked more questions, point is, don’ blame yourself.” The Doctor’s voice had regained some of it’s volume but she was still quiet, she was worried she’d not be able to shake this feeling for a while. 

“I know you wouldn’t cheat on me, babe.” Yaz left a small kiss on the back of her neck, “It’s you and me right? You and me and the universe, nothin’s comin’ between us, okay?” 

The Doctor smiled and nestled back further into Yaz until she was sure there wasn’t an inch of room between them. “I love you.”

“Love you too, babe.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the read! comments and kudos fill me


End file.
